


Morning

by urfriendlyneighborhoodpan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfriendlyneighborhoodpan/pseuds/urfriendlyneighborhoodpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you don't wanna get out of bed in the morning. (kenyachi)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr asked for "sfw kenyachi morning cuddles."
> 
> They're really cute.

A half of him he’s always quietly resented is awake far before she is, this conditioned part of him that still pulls him around by the callouses on his hands. His mind struggles to catch up, almost entirely submerged in his dreams and clouded thick with the need for more sleep. He can’t get his eyes open and his brow furrows tight when he tries to lift his head from the pillow. His body has grown accustomed to overworking itself, when he doesn’t immediately drag himself from the comfort of his bed a misplaced sense of irritation starts up at the pit of his stomach and pours out toward his limbs. His fingers curl inward and his shoulders draw until he is coiled taught in the middle, springing outward with a defeated sigh. His arms stretch, hands open, and he moves to roll onto his stomach, if only to soak up the last bits of this warmth as possible—and is stopped short when his fingertips meet something solid not too many inches away.

His eyes snap open and despite the burning he forces them to zero in on the body beside him.

So that’s where all the blankets went.

“Hitoka,” he murmurs thickly, and considers the curve of her back wearily. Her yellow hair is strewn fine across the pillow, and her breaths come even and slow. Everything inside of him sings with longing, and without really thinking about it he leans in to nuzzle her shoulder blade.

She is a much lighter sleeper, skipping on the next inhale and tensing all along her spine until she relaxes all over again. She yawns, rolls onto her back, and stretches out with a tired little smile. “Morning,” she mumbles, loosening up almost entirely but leaving her arms above her head. He doesn’t remember her taking one of his shirts, but paired with her favorite sweats it doesn’t look bad at all. “Did you sleep okay?”

He meets her gaze. The sun will be coming up in half an hour, he can feel it, but until then he has no real reason to start his day at all. He hums, slides an arm under her pillow on the other side and nestles into her chest comfortably. She pulls the covers up his back and combs her fingers through his hair. “Let’s keep sleeping a little while longer.”

She pauses, brushes a kiss on his forehead, and settles back into the pillows with her eyes shut contentedly. “That sounds like a great idea.”

.x.       

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a "Rare Pair" Challenge on tumblr. People send me their rare pairs, and I write them a fic. They gotta specify whether they want "sfw" or "nsfw" since I usually get the latter. 
> 
> So I don't know, if you want someone to write a fic for your rare pair, send me an ask. My tumblr is under the same username as on here. 
> 
> Or just: http://thewafflekingdom.tumblr.com/


End file.
